ERB
FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY, PLEASE VISIT THE ERB Fandom ''' '''ERB, referred from Epic Rap Battles and Epic Rap Battles of History, is a video series created by''' Peter Shukoff ' and 'Lloyd Ahlquist, and produced & distributed by Maker Studios until 2018, then became an independent channel. '''ERB is notable for being twice nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Shortform Variety Series" in 2016, and 2017. About The series consists of famous historical or pop culture figures, both fictional and real, against each other in a rap battle. Originally posted on Nice Peter's channel, they now have an exclusive channel for the battles. It first started as Lloyd's idea, which lead them to create the channel. They recently released a bonus episode to mark the upcoming sixth season. Epic Rap Battles of History is the 50th most subscribed YouTube channel in the world, peaking just a spot below the top ten most subscribed YouTube channels several years ago. Cast Early episodes only featured portrayals by Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd themselves, but as the popularity of the series grew, later episodes began to feature a greater variety of guest appearances from other viral video and internet celebrities & main stream celebrities including: * LisaNova as Sarah Palin * Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-il and Sun Tzu * Alex Farnham as Justin Bieber * Zach Sherwin as Albert Einstein, Doc Brown, Sherlock Holmes, Ebenezer Scrooge, Stephen King, Egon Spengler, Voltaire, Walt Disney, Alexander the Great, and Wayne Gretzky * Colin J. Sweeney as Billy Mays * George Watsky as William Shakespeare, The 4th Doctor, and Edgar Allan Poe * Mickey Meyer as Doctor Seuss * DeStorm Power as Mr. T, Kanye West, and Shaka Zulu * Omar Gharaibeh as Spock (non-speaking cameo) * Mary Doodles as Hot Alien (non-speaking cameo), Kari Byron, and the Animators (non-speaking cameos) * KassemG as himself, and Lando Calrissian (non-speaking cameos) * Rhett McLaughlin as Wilbur Wright, Donatello Bardi , and William Clark * Link Neal as Orville Wright, Leonardo da Vinci, and Meriwether Lewis * Bentley Green as Young Michael Jackson * Jenna Marbles as Eve * Jesse Wellens as King Leonidas * Jeana Smith as Queen Gorgo (Non-speaking Cameo) * Kimmy Gatewood as Marilyn Monroe and Hillary Clinton * Angela Trimbur as Cleopatra * AlphaCat as Barack Obama * Mike Diva as Bruce Lee * Kyle Mooney as Dr. Watson * Snoop Dogg as Moses * Keegan-Micheal Key as Gandhi and Michael Jordan * Jordan Peele as Martin Luther King Jr. and Muhammad Ali * Dante Cimadamore as Nikola Tesla, Criss Angel (cameo), and Led Zeppelin (cameo) * PewDiePie as Mikhail Baryshnikov (non-speaking cameo) * Ray William Johnson as Goku and Boba Fett (voice only), * Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc * Michelle Glavan as Miley Cyrus * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Sir Isaac Newton * Ian Hecox as Michelangelo Buonarroti * Anthony Padilla as Raphael Sanzio da Urbino * Mark Douglas as Ray Stantz * Chris Gorbos as Peter Venkman * Walter Downing as Winston Zeddemore * PressHeartToContinue as Janine Melnitz (cameo) * KRNFX as Grant Imahara, Lao Tzu * Chris Alvarado as Tory Belleci * Grace Helbig as Juliet Capulet * Hannah Hart as Bonnie Parker * Dan Bull as Jack the Ripper and Winston Churchill * Lauren Flans as Ellen DeGeneres * November Christine as Oprah Winfrey * WAX as Quentin Tarantino and Freddy Krueger * Ruggles Outbound as Stanley Kubrick * Michelle Maloney as Sacagawea (non-speaking cameo) * Sam Macaroni as Rufus * Greg Davis, Jr. as the Zulu Warriors (cameo) * MC Jin as Confucius * Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Announcer (body cameo, one episode) * Rudy Fermin as Jon Snow (speaking cameo) * Joey Greer as a human warrior and an Orc (cameos) * J. B. Smoove as Frederick Douglass * Mamrie Hart as Julia Child * Ben Atha as James Bond * NoShame as Caitlyn Jenner * Mike O'Hearn as The Hulk (Body Actor) * Meghan Tonjes as Catherine the Great * Brian Walters as Ash Ketchum * Lilly Singh as Wonder Woman * T-Pain as Stevie Wonder * Robert Rico as Che Guevara Seasons NOTE: Season one episodes were released on Nice Peter's Personal YouTube Channel Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Bonus Battle Awards Peter Shukoff and Lloyd Ahlquist, the executive producers of Epic Rap Battles of History have been nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Shortform Variety series" twice, in 2016 and 2017. This makes ERB one of only a handful of YouTube shows to have ever been nominated for an Emmy. Collaborations with other YouTubers ERB sometimes collaborates with other YouTubers. For example, they appeared in one episode of the Screen Junkies show Honest Trailers, for The LEGO Movie. de: Epic Rap Battles of History This page was created on April 14, 2011 by MarioStrikerz. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views